


Meowy Christmas

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jeon Wonwoo is The Best Boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is a Good Friend, M/M, Rated T+ for Sex Jokes, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Curious Cat Anon asks: "hello~ what do you think of wonwoo surprising jun-hui with a kitten? i think that would be the cutest! i feel like junnie would be so surprised and wouldn’t know what to do haha"





	Meowy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's not filth??? Amazing. I hope this purges some of my (your lol) sins. Although I guess my mutual is right: it's hard returning to the fluff without some of the naughty stuff tainting it lol. No worries, nothing happens, it's just light sex jokes.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> -

It takes Wonwoo approximately three minutes to regret letting Junhui tag along as he runs his errands today.

Normally, having his boyfriend accompany him makes the mundane and somewhat bothersome tasks bearable. It certainly brings him amusement watching Junhui zip around the grocery store, pilling food into their cart, all the while humming softly under his breath. Walking along the streets in the freezing weather becomes worth it when he holds on to Junhui’s soft hand, stuffed inside of his pocket with a hot pack shared between the two.

Taking Junhui along is supposed to make his life easier, not literally corner him against the counter of the local shelter, confronted with the saddest doe eyes and pout he’d had to see on his boyfriend’s face. Wonwoo’s stomach twists painfully the more Junhui looks at him pleadingly, large eyes wet and shiny, and _so so sad_. He forces himself to turn away, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he attempts to think. Attempts to be the adult here and remember that responsibilities matter more than indulging Junhui's whims.

“Junnie,” he sighs, then winces when the boy whimpers. “You know we can’t. Not right now.”

“But!” The rosy and plump bottom lip wobbles as Junhui’s pout intensifies. “But look at her, Wonwon! How can you say no to this adorable little face?” To prove his point, he shifts his hold on the tiny little gray and white kitten in his grasp, pressing their faces together. The cat obviously also wants to kill him, because she whines, prompting Junhui to coo and coddle her.

Wonwoo absolutely needs to look anywhere else at this point. This is too much for his weak heart to take. An unfair battle on Junhui’s part to use Wonwoo’s weakness against him like this. How is he supposed to say no to two adorable kittens, indeed. He grits his teeth, eyes still screwed shut, and breathes out slowly.

From somewhere up front, he hears Mingyu snicker, and he shoots him his most lethal glare. The younger mouths out, _Yikes!_ then scrambles away, busying himself with helping a lady choose some dog food.

Wonwoo blames their younger friend for his current predicament. If it weren’t for Mingyu being a complete klutz, Wonwoo wouldn’t be having heart problems right now. Apparently, the guy got Minghao a new camera for Christmas, but while he tried to wrap it, he dropped the box. The camera still works perfectly fine, but one corner is dented. Hence his request for Wonwoo to swing by the shelter and bring it to the repair shop for him, so as to not alert Hao of the incident. Since the stop was on his way, Wonwoo had agreed to help out.

And now he’s screwed himself over.

Damn Mingyu’s butterfingers.

“Neither one of us has the time,” he tries to reason with Junhui once more. “We’re at school and work the whole day. How are we supposed to take care of a pet? One that’s so young, too.”

He knows he’s gotten Junhui’s attention with that, watching the other boy lower the cat back into his arm, belly up, to gently rub the soft furs there. He rocks her back and forth like a baby for a bit. “But she’s so cute, Wonwon,” he says softly, faint smile curling around the corners of his mouth when the kitty purrs contently. “And she likes me.”

“Every cat likes you, kitten,” Wonwoo points out, chuckling when Junhui sticks his tongue out at him. “I promise we’ll get one when we’re less swamped, okay?”

Junhui’s shoulders slump as he nuzzles the kitty some more. Eventually, he relents, movements slow and reluctant. "Okay." He's like a little kid being told that his parents can't afford a toy, and having to put it back on the shelf with despair and chagrin. Wonwoo wishes money was the only issue. God, why does he have to be the responsible one?

As gently as he can, Junhui lays the kitty onto his palm and brings it up to his face. The two stare at each other for a second, then Junhui leans in to give it a couple eskimo kisses.

The sight is so cute, Wonwoo has to fake a cough. He reaches for his phone as an excuse to look away and not let his resolve break. Bringing the camera app up, he snaps a couple pictures, then films the kitty stick its pink tongue out and lick at Junhui’s nose.

The latter giggles, a clear and twinkling sound, although subdued. “Bye bye, baby,” Junhui says sweetly, free hand waving. “I hope a nice family takes you in and spoils you a lot.”

Again, Wonwoo’s heart clenches, and he honestly thinks the universe is testing him. He watches quietly as Junhui cradles the kitty and sets it back into the glass display, stroking the little head for a few seconds as he pulls away.

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Wonwoo whispers, tugging his boyfriend into his embrace.

Junhui goes easily, wrapping his arms around his waist, hands fisted into the back of the jacket. He burrows into the crook of his neck, warm breath fanning against the exposed skin. “It’s okay. And you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

Wonwoo tries to console him with soft kisses pressed to his hairline, and Junhui smiles for him, but they both know it’s halfhearted at best.

In the end, they return home hand in hand, with Junhui hugging a new cat pillow to his chest, and Wonwoo carrying takeouts from their favorite restaurant. Wonwoo’s way of making amends.

While Junhui’s in the shower, though, Wonwoo shoots a quick text to Mingyu. The latter replies a couple minutes later, confirming his inquiry. For the first time all day, his chest actually feels lighter. He breathes out a sigh, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

A second text arrives, and Wonwoo slides the screen to the messaging app, squinting at the screen.

 

**K. Mingyu:**

Hao agrees, you’re whipped

 

**J. Wonwoo:**

shut up

you spent 2mo’s worth of salary on his gift

 

 

~❄~❅~❆~

 

 

On Christmas morning, Wonwoo is woken up by the smell of buttery pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. He groans, one hand raised to rub at his eye, while the other stretches out over to the other side of the bed, searching for someone he knows can’t possibly be there. His working brain has yet to wake up properly, though, so the reflexes take over. Junhui’s side is chilled, and he frowns, burrowing deeper under the covers.

A slight creak in the floorboards causes his ears to perk up. Hidden by the folds in the fabric, he can peek without Junhui seeing him. He stays still, waiting to see what his boyfriend will do. Junhui tiptoes over to the bed, which Wonwoo thinks is silly considering he’s there to wake him up. But it’s cute, and Wonwoo represses a fond grin.

“Wonwon,” Junhui sing-songs, sitting by the edge of the mattress. “Wake up! It’s Christmas morning!”

He receives a groan in response from the lump under the covers, and he frowns.

“Come on~”

He climbs on the bed and straddles Wonwoo’s waist, hands yanking the comforter off. Wonwoo hisses from the sudden chill. His scowl doesn’t last for long, not when Junhui giggles and leans down to kiss him. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

“Mm.” He tangles his fingers through Junhui’s hair, other hand coming up to steady him by the waist. He licks across the seam of the lush lips, and their owner opens for him, granting him access. Wonwoo grins into the kiss, sensing Junhui clutching at his shoulder, small whine escaping him.

Wonwoo flips them over, laughing a little as he takes in the dazed look on his boyfriend’s face, small puffs of air released past kiss-swollen lips. Tenderly, he runs the pad of his thumb over them, loving how soft they feel. A zing shoots down his spine and straight to his lower body the moment Junhui timidly pokes the tip of his tongue out to wet his finger. They keep steady eye contact as Junhui sucks the digit into his mouth, and Wonwoo grits his teeth, hissing at the slick and warm sensation around his finger.

What turns the sight even more tantalizing is the look on Junhui’s face, doe eyes gazing up at him so innocently. Such a contrast to the darkness of his pupils, the arousal thrumming just under the surface. Junhui continues to suck, tongue swiping over the tip every so often. Wonwoo groans, head blanking out with nothing but the urge to shove something else in Junhui’s mouth for him to suck on.

The tense moment is interrupted by his phone going off. Wonwoo glimpses over at the nightstand where the device is charging, and curses under his breath. At any other time, he’d have silenced the damn thing to focus wholly on the beautiful boy under him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t ignore the text this time.

So with extreme reluctance, he puts an end to their morning fun. He pulls his thumb out and kisses Junhui’s forehead, whispering an apology there.

“It’s your present, kitten,” he says, reading over Mingyu’s text. “I gotta go sign for it.”

Junhui sits up, blinking owlishly at him. “My present?” he repeats. “I thought it was already under the tree.”

Wonwoo chuckles, walking to their closet and grabbing a hoodie to pull over his shirt. “It is. I just have one more.”

“Thank you,” Junhui says, although his mouth his twisted to the side. “You really didn’t have to go our of your way, though.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassures him, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Get breakfast ready, I’ll be right back.”

As expected, Mingyu is waiting for him in the building lobby, arms holding a small box with a blue bow atop. He takes one look at Wonwoo’s mussed hair and flushed skin and grimaces. “I can’t believe you made me come here on Christmas Day, only for you to roll out of bed post-sex to meet me. Gross!”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “We never got to it thanks to you. Now gimme it and go away.”

Mingyu mutters something under his breath, but Wonwoo doesn’t care enough to listen. Both boys handle the box with care despite their meaningless bickering.

“Is Hao waiting in the car?”

“Yeah. We’re going out for brunch.” Mingyu grins happily, canines flashing. “Well, say 'Hi' to Jun for us. Merry Christmas!”

“Thanks. Merry Christmas, you two.”

In the elevator, Wonwoo lifts the lid a tiny bit to make sure the content is safe. He notices several holes in the lid, along with a thick cloth inside, which looks suspiciously like cashmere. Leave it to those two to buy something this fancy. Satisfied with everything else, he closes the lid and enters the apartment.

Junhui had set the table while he was gone, and now the boy brings out two plates of pancakes. “Oh, that was fast.”

“Yeah, the puppy and frog prince say hi.”

A little bemused, Junhui arches a brow. “You saw Mingyu and Hao downstairs?”

“Just Mingyu; Hao was in the car. Anyway, let’s open presents first.”

“But breakfast is going to get cold,” he points out.

Wonwoo chuckles, handling the gift box carefully in one hand in order to grab Junhui's and lead him out of the kitchen. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it. C’mon.”

They relocate to the couch, and Wonwoo gives him a flat package from under the tree first. Very much like a little kid on Christmas, Junhui’s grin lights up his face as he tears at the wrapping, albeit with a little bit more finesse than a toddler. Wonwoo watches him in amusement, biting back the laughter when Junhui pulls the light blue and pink collar out. There’s a small silver bell attached to the front, along with a blank plaque.

Junhui examines the item with wide eyes, turning it this way and that, adjusting the buckle to see how wide it can go. Mostly, he plays with the bell, flickering the metal back and forth to make himself giggle at the sound of the jingle. Wonwoo thinks he might have been trying to play  _Jingle Bells_. By the time he’s done with the assessment and his little concert, though, he glances up at Wonwoo, head cocked to the side, clearly not understanding why he’d gotten this present in the first place.

“It’s really pretty, Wonwon,” Junhui says. “But I don’t think this can fit me.”

Wonwoo chokes on air, coughing into his shoulder. He expected a lot of different things Junhui could have said and done, a lot of silly things, mainly. None of them included him making a reference to being collared. And he sounds so disappointed about it, too. Honestly, this boy is going to death of him.

Wonwoo clears his throat and crosses his legs, hoping the twitching in his pants would stop. “It’s not for you, kitten.”

Junhui’s head snaps up. “It’s not?”

Wonwoo shakes his head and slides the gift box across the coffee table, gesturing for him to open it. The excitement returns to Junhui’s eyes as he puts the collar aside and reaches for the second present. A soft giggle slips past his lips as he lifts the lid, only to be cut short by a gasp. Junhui’s jaw hangs open, round eyes blinking several times as if unable to believe what he’s seeing.

Laughing at the reaction, Wonwoo leans in to peek at the tiny little kitty laying curled up on the cream-colored scarf, purring in her sleep.

“T-this is—I mean, it’s—How? Why? Huh?” Junhui can’t seem to make his speech work as he continues to gap at the kitty, focus alternating between the feline and his boyfriend.

Wonwoo chuckles again, stroking his hair. “Yes, it’s the same cat from last month. She grew bit, but it’s still her. I asked Mingyu to set her aside, until I could stop by without you to get the paperwork in order.”

“But what about—”

“Ah.” He nods, gently prying the box away from Junhui’s frozen grip, to set it on the table again. “I asked Soonyoung to switch shifts with me. Now we should be able to have one person at home at all times, at least until she’s big enough to be left alone for longer during the day.”

“You... You mean we can keep her?”

After Wonwoo nods, Junhui takes in a deep breath and lets it out in one _woosh_ , cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. He’s grinning so widely, the little gap between his back teeth can be seen. Wonwoo is immensely endeared, opening his arms for Junhui to crawl into his lap and hug him tightly.

“You really are the best, Wonwon,” he whispers into his shoulder, nuzzling closer. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

The other chuckles, gathering him against his chest, fingers laced behind his back. “Do you love me or the cat?”

Junhui swats lightly at him. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He kisses the crown of his hair, hands drifting down to Junhui’s thigh to squeeze lightly at the meat of them. “So, what’s her name?”

“Hmm.” Junhui shifts a little so he can stay within his boyfriend’s arms, but facing the sleeping kitten. “I want something with our names.”

“Why?” Wonwoo laughs.

“Because they’re nice names. Junwoo!”

“Wonjun sounds better, kitten.”

They hear a soft mewl coming from the box, followed by some soft scratches. The boys sit up, and Wonwoo loosens his hold enough for Junhui to reach for the box.

“Aw, looks who’s finally awake!” he coos, fingers on the edge for the kitty to sniff at them. “Hi, baby Wonjun. Merry Christmas.”

Wonjun mews, a soft and pleased sound, licking at the extended fingertips. She turns her head to watch the boys, mewing some more, wanting attention.

Junhui complies with great enthusiasm, laughing happily as he picks her up and cradles her to his chest. Wonwoo also pets her, fingertips gliding through the soft fur, scratching her wherever she requests.

“Hi cutie, welcome home,” Junhui whispers. “Say hi to daddy,” he prompts, scratching below her chin, leading her to purr softly, and he giggles.

Amused and fond, Wonwoo rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder and pokes his side. “Daddy?”

“You’re daddy,” he answers right away, laughing at the way Wonwoo stiffens momentarily at the name. Junhui kisses him, still giggling mischievously. “Want me to call you that from now on?”

Squeezing him hard and suddenly enough to make him squeak, Wonwoo growls out by his ear, “You really shouldn’t start something you’re not ready to finish, kitten.”

Junhui gasps, hands flying to cup over Wonjun’s pointy little ears. He looks positively scandalized as he stares at Wonwoo. “Not in front of children! We have to watch ourselves now. Wouldn’t want her to see or hear things she shouldn’t.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and snorts. “You’re the one who walks around naked and moans loud enough to alert the neighbors.”

“Wonwoo!”

“What?” He smirks. “Am I lying?”

Plump lips pursed into a pout, Junhui glares at him. “You’re terrible.”

Wonwoo laughs, stroking along the burning cheeks. He hugs him and sways them back and forth a bit. “But you love me.”

Nodding without hesitation, Junhui agrees. “I love you.” Carefully as to not jostle Wonjun too much, he moves around until his back is pressed to Wonwoo’s front, winding the latter’s arms around his stomach. He cranes his neck up, head resting over Wonwoo’s shoulder and grins. “Merry Christmas, Wonwon.”

Smiling to portray all the affection he has for this one boy, Wonwoo kisses him, unhurried and tender. “I love you, too, Junnie. Merry Christmas.”

The couple spend the next several moments basking in each other’s company, gazing at the newest addition to their little family, playing and talking to her. Outside, snow starts to fall, but in here, surrounded by their love and happiness, it’s warm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys have been wondering about the speed with which I've been posting lately, and... please don't expect me to keep up the pace LOL. This is HIGHLY unusual for me to get both a break in life AND finding threads of inspiration. So if I suddenly disappear and don't have any fics for months, don't be surprised 😂 I'm gonna do as much as i can before it come to a screeching halt.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ^_^
> 
> Come say hi and chat on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer)


End file.
